(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing an ink-oozing plate for a stamp, more specifically to an improvement in a process of producing an ink-oozing plate for a stamp comprising a sponge material having open cells, wherein stamping can be repeated without supplying stamp ink for a long time by impregnating a stamp material in advance with a stamp ink.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Known is a stamp in which a stamp material comprises sponge rubber having open cells and stamp ink is occluded in advance in the sponge rubber in order to save time for applying a stamp ink on a printing face every time a stamping plate or a stamp is affixed. A process of producing the stamp described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 60-193686, in which the whole part of a sponge surface excluding a part where an impress image is formed is caused to subside concavewise by a heating embossing processing to harden it by pressing, and a convex part is turned into an impress image-forming part which functions as a stamp ink occluding part, and a method in which a porous matter is adhered by pressing on a similar heated plate is disclosed as well in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 50-155323. However, these methods require molds which serve as heating plates and labor for engraving or etching characters, marks and figures thereon.
Further, processes of producing stamping plates are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 57-136652 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 49-7003, wherein a photopolymerizable liquid resin is applied on the surface of a stamp material; a positive film is put on the top face thereof, and UV rays are applied from the upper part to cause a photopolymerization reaction; and then, an unreacted resin is removed by rinsing to expose the surface of the stamp material from the removed part. Also, a planographic stamp prepared by the similar method using a negative film is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 52-71710. However, these methods have complex steps such as a preparation of a negative or positive film, coating of resins, photopolymerization, and rinsing, and therefore production processes by which desired stamps can be quickly provided are expected. That is, a process of producing a stamping plate in which a stamping plate can be produced with a small flash light irradiating energy and the steps are simple is expected.
The following is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 3-96383. That is, "an engraving original subjected to plate making is laminated and adhered closely on the surface of a porous material, and a clogging resin as means of preventing from passing stamp ink is put on the surface of this engraving original to print with a squeegee. This clogging resin passes through an image aperture part on the engraving original and is impregnated into the surface of the porous material in a shape corresponding to the image aperture part to clog porers at this part. After this clogging resin is cured, stamp ink is impregnated all over the porous material, whereby it can be used as a stamp".
As described above, conventional processes of producing ink-oozing plate for a stamp having open cells require much time and can not provide sharp impress images. Accordingly, a production process which can quickly provide a desired stamp having a sharp impress image is desired.